


In A Romantic Sort Of Way

by VaultHuntress



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A drabble a day, Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Hawkeye is bae, Marvel Comics - Freeform, One Shot, former rough draft, mcu - Freeform, mentions of Assassins Guild, mentions of Thieves Guild, stop collaborate and drabble, this is a mess and i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaultHuntress/pseuds/VaultHuntress
Summary: Clint is a good boy, and the ready has every feeling for him





	In A Romantic Sort Of Way

**Author's Note:**

> This used to be a rough draft for a different story, but here it is now, existing as a one shot. I always like writing something with my boy Remy involved but if I start writing him actively in the story, he tends to take over. Boy likes to talk. And I was determined to make this a Clint story for my Tumblr readers. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this.

"You know what's hard, Wands?" I spoke from my position on the floor, tossing a piece of popcorn in the air and letting gravity do the work as I stared at the ceiling and hoped the popcorn would make it in my mouth; it didn't. It bounced off my forehead and landed on the floor next to my head.   
"That popcorn game you're playing?" she asked. I could feel the smirk on her face from across the room and sat up to throw a handful at her.   
"No, smart ass. I'm trying to be serious here, thank you very much."  
"Oh I'm sorry. But you know you are cleaning my room for me now, right?" she launched a piece back at me with her powers.   
"Cheater. You can just use those powers of yours and get it all at once, no problem."  
"But your cleaning my room will build character," she waved off, before returning to her guitar strumming. "What's hard, Y/N?"  
I sighed and flopped back down and stretched out my limbs before speaking. "Being here. You know, I'm not 'enhanced'," I said using air quotes. "I don't exactly have the best resume to be working on this team. Like, I get my options are limited, but really those options are probably more realistic for me than being here. You all have all these powers and skills. I'm just like. An extra." I shrugged and munched on more popcorn before speaking again. "And do you realize how hard it is to be in love with a teammate? Rhetorical question, babe. I know you do. But like. Why does Clint have to make it so difficult?"  
"Y/N, you are not an extra. You bring a lot to the team. Natasha is a spy, so she's good at putting on a face, but even she isn't as light on her feet as you. You can sneak up on _Bucky_. That's pretty light footed. As for your Clint situation. Just tell him."  
"Yeah, that's the good ol' Guild training coming in handy," I sighed. "I don't know. I just kinda feel useless these days. And I can't tell him for a very long list of reasons."  
"Did you hear that your old boss is living with the X-Men now?" she asked, veering the topic away from depressing subjects.   
I wrinkled my nose in a grimace. "Jean-Luc is working with the mutants?"  
She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "His son, Y/N."  
Duh. I face palmed and sat up. "Remy's with the X-Men?"  
She gave me a knowing look. "I have a friend there I keep meaning to visit if you want to see him when I go."  
I nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, that'd be nice. I haven't seen him since I left," I pondered, staring into the distance.   
Wanda glanced over at her clock. "Er, don't you have training with Bucky in five minutes?"  
"Shit! Sure do! Thanks, Sugar. Tell your brother that once I'm done it's his turn to buy the pizza."  
I heard her laughing as I bolted from her room to head to the training room. A good stretch and a few punches to the bag later, and I was sparring with the man who'd become like an older brother to me. I swiped his feet from under him and knocked him on his butt before doing a quick move to trap him that he'd taught me before. "Good job, Y/N. Now let me up," he grinned.   
"Sorry," I smiled sheepishly before untangling myself from him. "Any big plans tonight?" I asked as we began circling the ring again.   
"Nah. Nat and I are gonna grab dinner and she wants to introduce me to movies from the last decade, but nothing too exciting," he said, dodging one of my punches.  
"You two gonna make it official yet?" I smirked, jumping up to avoid his kick.   
"Did you ask out Birdbrain yet?" he threw back.   
"Aw, Buck, you know Sam and I are just friends," I laughed.   
"Hey now, leave me out of your dirty scheming!" speak of the devil, the man himself was walking past us on his way to the treadmills.   
"Sorry, Handsome," I laughed. Bucky tackled me to the ground in my moment of distraction, unfortunately, and I huffed, trapped. "Okay you win, Buck."  
He jumped up and held out his hand, which I took, jumping up from the mat. "I think that's it for the day. It's that attention span you need to work on," he grinned, tapping my forehead.   
"Hey, I'm focused as shit when it's a real fight, and you know it."  
"You sure are. Oh hey, Barton," he nodded, glancing behind me.   
I froze and turned around, seeing the object of my infatuation sitting on the bench next to the ring. "H-hey, Clint. Oh would you look at the time? I have to go Pietro and I have. Thing. Bye!" I zipped out the training room as fast as I could. Why couldn't I behave like a normal person around him?

 

Clint's eyes followed Y/N's as she left the room. "Is it something I said?"  
Bucky rolled his eyes, and patted the archer's shoulder. "Nah man, I think she just hates you."  
Clint nodded. "That adds up."

 

"FRIDAY, can you play my I Prevail playlist?"  
"Certainly."  
I'd showered after training, and wanted something to tide me over until the twins and I had our pizza tonight. As the opening notes to My Heart I Surrender played, and I began to sing along as I grabbed the stuff I needed for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Will our stars ever align? Will two hearts beat in time? These words you should always remember, to you my heart I surrender."   
"You know, kid, instead of singing out your feelings, you could. You know, tell the guy you like him." At the sound of Tony's voice, I jumped, dropping the jar of peanut butter.   
"Jesus, Tony! Warn a girl before you sneak up on her." I paused my music and picked up the peanut butter and started making my sandwich.  
"Mm. Guess you need more lessons with our resident super spies. Fine tune those senses of yours. Speak of the devil, Hey Legolas. Help Y/N out here."  
"She looks like she's doing alright. What's going on?"  
"Kid needs to work on fine tuning those skills. Sharpening her senses. So she doesn't get scared whenever I walk into the room."  
I scoffed as I picked up my sandwich and turned around. "You're a different kind of scary, Tony." I bit into my sandwich and hopped up on the counter, winking at Tony as Clint started chuckling.   
"She's got you there, Stark. Anyway," he turned to me. "Y/N is exactly who I've been looking for all day."  
I swallowed the bite of sandwich I had just taken and blinked in surprise. "Me?" I glanced over at Tony as he gave a salute and left, leaving the two of us alone.   
"Did I, you know, do something to offend you?" he began.   
"What? No! Why would you think that?"   
"Well to be honest, I was in the vents earlier, don't ask why. But I was passing through and. Well, I didn't mean to overhear. In fact I only heard the one sentence. But I heard that I make things hard? And well. What did I do? What can I do to help? I know I'm difficult to be around sometimes, but if there's something I can do to make things easier for you," he sighed and met my shocked expression.   
"No no no, you didn't do anything! You're just. You're perfect, okay?" I huffed and sent my sandwich down.   
"Then why do I make things hard for you? If you need me to keep a distance I can do that. It'll suck for me but if that's what you need. I don't need to stay here so often. I do have an apartment of my own. And I'm sure Kate would like a break from taking Lucky on walks," he rambled.   
"Clint you make it hard because I have feelings for you, you giant nerd!" I exclaimed, before clamping my hands over my mouth in shock.   
"You--You have feelings for me?"  
I sigh and hop down from my seat on the counter and looked up at him. "Yeah. I do."  
"You know I use humor to cover up basically every serious feeling every, and I'm addicted to coffee right?"  
I nodded. "Yeah. And I'm addicted to Monster. So what?"  
"You know my only actual skill is archery, right? You know that me playing those dart games is basically cheating the system right?"  
"Not your only skill," I argued. "You're a great fighter, and you're a great spy. SHIELD relies on you for a lot. You're a great friend. You're like another brother to Wanda."  
"You know that I sometimes don't use my hearing aids because I just don't want to deal with people, right?" Clint asked, a tilt of his head.   
I began moving my hands, signing, _"Tough shit, Robin Hood. I've been fluent in sign language since I was thirteen."_ I smirked upon seeing his dumbfounded expression.   
"You know I'm not good enough for you, right?"  
"I was raised in the Thieves Guild, Barton. I was engaged to a literal assassin. You're a saint compared to ninety percent of the people I grew up around," I shrugged. "Plus, you try to make things better."  
"Okay well. Are you doing anything tonight?" he asked, rubbing his neck.   
"I was supposed to have drunk movie night with Wanda and Pietro, if you wanted to join us," I said, tilting my head.   
"I'd like that. Can I take you to dinner tomorrow night?" he grinned.   
I smiled up at him and nodded. "Yes!"  
"Oh uh. In case you were wondering. I uh, I like you in a romantic kind of way too. So I--"  
I cut him off with a quick kiss. "I got the idea," I smiled before backing away. "Now I'm going to finish this sandwich, and then we're gonna grab the booze before we grab the twins. I think we're starting with Shrek tonight."


End file.
